


Talk To You

by cottonmatcha



Series: Sense of Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, TsukiKage, deaf visitor kageyama, last story for my series, museum worker tsukki, no beta we die like men, soft, yachi and yamaguchi made brief appeareance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Tsukishima's ordinary day becomes special day because a special visitor comes to the museum
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Sense of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 263





	Talk To You

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize for the english since it's not beta-ed as usual ;w;  
> Still, hope you enjoy to this adorable story. I love soft tsukikage!

~~~~Tsukishima yawned and checked his watch. Four in the afternoon and in an hour the museum would be closed. The last people who visited were a woman and her son which just left few minutes ago. The area was vacant and no sign of human except himself. He had been circling around to make sure everything was in the right place. Being a perfectionist made him work more than he was paid for. It didn’t matter because he chose this job not for the money, it was for his fascination over the relics and fossils. Growing up by reading and watching about dinosaurs, working at Museum was like a dream job for him.

The numbers of visitors who visited today was out of his expectation. It was Friday and usually only several people came to do quick tour but during his lunch break, a group of elementary students made their appearance without contacting the museum first and the teacher asked to be guided. Usually his co-worker, Yamaguchi would do it but he was guiding another group of tourists at the second floor. As much as Tsukishima liked his job, he didn’t like to have social interaction with random people, especially kids. At least the adults just listened to his explanation in silent but kids, those kids were bombarding him with questions from normal ones to nonsense ones and Tsukishima tried so hard to not give them sarcastic answers.

He stopped at his favorite section, the fossil hall where the skeletons of various dinosaurs were placed. The majestic T-rex at the center of the room and Tsukishima still couldn’t believe that this creature was once alive. That fact still fascinated him until now.

Too busy admiring T-rex, Tsukishima wasn’t aware that there was another person in the room. Not until that person dropped something, creating loud noises in process. He got startled but immediately composed himself and rushed to check on the source, praying that nothing was broken. _Not this section please._

It was near stegosaurus fossil, Tsukishima saw a man with black hair, crouching down to gather some papers and books on the floor. He sighed in relief that the noises came from books dropping instead of museum properties. Taking a pity at the poor man, he bent down to help him.

“Are you okay? Let me help you.” Tsukishima gathered some papers, sneaking a glance at them. Half of them was full with handwritten words, seeming like a history assignment for school.

Somehow his presence startled the man as he looked up to meet Tsukishima’s eyes and fell backward, butt hitting the floor. The papers that he gathered were dropped (again), scattering on the floor. Tsukishima told himself that he didn’t get paid for this but he would consider this as his good deeds of the week. He sighed and gathered all the papers in flash, ignoring how the man clumsily grabbed the papers. After a while, they managed to gather them all. Standing up, Tsukishima finally looked at the man properly.

His first impression of him was _beautiful_. He was tall, still shorter than him though. Black hair with messy bangs. What caught his attention the most was the blue eyes. The blue reminded him of the ocean and he felt like drowning in them. Blush was evident on his cheeks, seeming like from embarrassment over the incident earlier. He looked like the same age with Tsukishima but based on the papers he gathered before; he was probably younger. High school maybe.

“Do you need a help?” Tsukishima offered to help the man. The museum was closing in 45 minutes and if the man needed to finish his history assignment today then he better hurry. He didn’t even know why he wanted to help. Yamaguchi would do better at explaining but his co-worker was nowhere to be found, probably flirting with Yachi, the ticketing lady at ticketing booth. Another good deeds for the week then.

The man looked at him like a deer caught in the headlight and Tsukishima felt like he was just cornered a wounded animal. He tried to give his business smile to comfort him and praying that it would work.

It didn’t. He watched as the man rushed to open his bag, searching for something in panic. Was he searching for his phone and going to call the police? Tsukishima didn’t have intention to hurt him so why the reaction was like that?

His thoughts were interrupted when the man took out something from his bag. A pen. Pen? Was that a weapon? It would hurt if he stabbed him with that but still…

He saw how the man clicked his pen then started writing on the blank paper before shoved it towards him. Confused, Tsukishima took the paper and read the words on it.

**Can you tell me about this lizard-looking dinosaurs? The explanation on the card is too short.**

Tsukishima looked at the paper one more time before shifted his gaze to the man.

“Yeah, sure?” It was supposed to be an answer but that came out as question. This situation was confusing. “You can press that red button on the explanation card and listen to the audio of their history.”

The man frowned then glanced back and forth between Tsukishima and the Stegosaurus fossil, like expecting him to say something. For a moment they just stared at each other until the man widened his eyes and smacked his own forehead, scaring Tsukishima a little bit. He balanced the papers on his hand and wrote something with his pen.

**I am sorry. I am deaf. Can you explain it slowly? I can read lips.**

One thing that Tsukishima was always proud of, that he was academically smart. He graduated from university with honor and high GPA. But today, at this moment, he felt stupid. He really didn’t take the hint before. How could he not notice when the man gave him the paper to communicate? How could he tell him to listen to the audio when he was deaf? 

“I—okay. Lets. Move. There. Closer. Okay?” Tsukishima awkwardly made gesture for them to move closer to the Stegosaurus fossil.

Blue eyes widened as the man nodded excitedly, he hoped forward to follow him and Tsukishima hated how adorable the action was to him. As they stood near the Stegosaurus, he introduced himself first.

“My name is Tsukishima Kei. Do you have any questions?” He pointed at his nametag as he spoke slowly.

With paper on his hand, he started writing again. This time it took a while, probably a lot of questions.

**My name is Kageyama Tobio. Thank you for speaking slowly.**

**Does ~~Stegorus~~ ~~Stogarus~~ this creature eat plants only?**

**Is it true that Godzilla the movie was based on this ~~stegors~~ this creature?**

Tsukishima read the paper and he had to bit back a laugh at the attempt of writing Stegosaurus properly. He masked the snort with a cough before explaining to Kageyama (finally he could put the name on this man) slowly.

“Yes. Stegosaurus is herbivore.” He watched as Kageyama wrote his explanation on the paper. “Godzilla was inspired by this creature too, you’re right.”

More questions were written and Tsukishima patiently answered them. They walked around to look closer at various dinosaurs. Kageyama stopped several times to take pictures of the fossils, from Stegosaurus, Trex to Pterodactyl. He couldn’t help to observe how the black-haired man excitedly wrote down everything he said. It was disgustingly endearing and he hated that he was being soft over small actions the man did. They were having great time until Yamaguchi’s voice came out from the speaker.

_Good afternoon everyone. The museum is closing in ten minutes. Please check your belongings before leaving. Thank you._

Kageyama didn’t hear the announcement so Tsukishima tapped his shoulder gently, telling him that the museum was closing soon.

“We are closing soon.” He said slowly. Tsukishima tried to ignore the way Kageyama was staring at his lips. He did it to read his lips, not something else. Feeling like a pervert, Tsukishima pinched himself. He reminded himself that Kageyama was too young for him. A highschool student was not an option for grownass man like him.

**Thank you for helping me.**

**I had hard time before because I was alone.**

**My brother will visit the museum when he’s healthy soon.**

Tsukishima read the paper and tried to understand the correlation of the whole situation with Kageyama’s brother.

“Your brother?”

Kageyama blushed and began writing on the paper again. He looked hesitant at first before continued to write. Tsukishima waited patiently and he didn’t mind to wait longer when the view was beautiful.

**My brother really loves dinosaurs.**

**He planned to write about them for his history assignment.**

**But he got injured yesterday so I am helping him by going to the museum.**

**I wouldn’t be able to do it without your help.**

What the hell. That was really adorable. Tsukishima had hard time to hide his blush. He felt overwhelmed to know that Kageyama was actually older than what he thought, which was good thing. And also, how cute he was to help his brother with the assignment. Did he say his brother like dinosaurs too? It was too many _good_ information at the same time that Tsukishima didn’t know how to react normally.

“That’s.. good.” Tsukishima scratched his non itchy head. “You can come again with your brother next time.”

Kageyama shifted his gaze from Tsukishima’s lips to his eyes, blue eyes meeting golden eyes. He flashed a shy smile and nodded.

They walked together towards the entrance door in silence. It was comfortable one and Tsukishima enjoyed every second he spent with Kageyama. When they arrived, they just stood facing each other awkwardly. None of them saying anything, not like Kageyama could… but.. wait…

Didn’t Kageyama tell him that he was deaf? Then maybe he can speak? Tsukishima wasn’t educated enough about people with disabilities so he didn’t know the answer. He decided to ask out of curiosity.

“Kageyama-san.” Tsukishima waved his hand slightly to get his attention. When Kageyama looked at him he said, “Can you speak?”

It was silence for few seconds and Tsukishima was so scared that he was offending Kageyama. He was about to apologize when he heard deep voice came out from the man in front of him.

“Tsukishima-san.” Kageyama flinched after he said that and immediately rushed to find his pen, writing on the paper in panic.

**I am really sorry. I hope I didn’t pronounce your name wrong.**

**I can speak but I am not confident enough to do it.**

**People often laugh at my attempt.**

**It’s weird when I don’t hear what I say**

**I am afraid I pronounce the words wrong**

Tsukishima felt a sudden burst of affection for Kageyama. The man pronounced his name perfectly and his voice sounded gentle. He wanted to hear more of it and would fight everyone who made fun of him. Without thinking, he held Kageyama’s hand and stepped closer. The distance between them became smaller.

“How about…” Kageyama looked at his lips intently and the butterflies in his stomach were having a blast. “I teach you to speak. You teach me sign language.”

Kageyama went impossibly red that Tsukishima wanted to laugh so bad if only he didn’t feel the heat around his cheeks as well. They were still holding hands after all.

“O-okay.” Another word escaped from Kageyama’s mouth.

After acting like shy teenagers, both of them decided to exchange numbers. Tsukishima watched Kageyama left until he was out of his sight. He stared at the screen of his phone, _Kageyama Tobio_ was listed as his contact now and if he added crown emoji next to the name, it was no one business.

“Yachi, Yamaguchi. I can see you guys spying on me from ticketing booth.”

Tsukishima heard their squeals and saw how they rushed towards the locker room, running away from his wrath. His mood was too good to scare his nosy friends right now. His ordinary day became special because certain person.

For a perfectionist like Tsukishima, Kageyama was perfectly imperfect.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comment if you like it.  
> This is the last story for the series but you can still expect more stories from me, especially for the pairings in the series ;)


End file.
